Souvenirs
by kitsu34
Summary: Kurama est triste ce soir, malgré la fête autour de lui. Il se souvient d'un amour...


Auteur : kitsu34

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Kurama et Kuronué (ben oui, ça fait longtemps que j'en avais envie !) Kurama et Hiei (chassez le naturel…désolé peux pas m'en empêcher).

Disclaimers : les personnages ne sont pas à moi… GROS soupir !

Note lamentable : bouhouhou, je n'ai pas assez de rewiews : un fanficteur, il faut le nourrir si on veut qu'il écrive beaucoup ! Ah ? Vous ne voulez pas que j'écrive ? Bah, pareil, il faut me le dire ! REWIEWS donc …

Merci beaucoup Shunelodie !!! Ca fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir une rewieweuse fidèle ! Pour ce qui est des one-shots et des fics, je crois que je vais en faire quelques-uns en effet : je suis contaminé !

Merci aussi à kaneda26, j'avoue que ta rewiew m'a fait très plaisir et que je suis très content de t'avoir fait passer un bon moment puisque tu es mon auteur favori sur YUYU ! )

**Souvenirs**

La pluie frappait continuellement la fenêtre et noyait les contours des habitations. Le plafond de nuages cendrés était si bas qu'il léchait presque les toits des immeubles de la ville. Celle-ci disparaissait sous l'eau tombant du ciel et la brume humide montant du sol. La mélancolie tombait des nuages sur la ville comme un suaire et le temps extérieur semblait le reflet de ce qui se passait dans son cœur.

Le front appuyé sur la vitre de la fenêtre, Kurama soupira douloureusement. Il regardait la pluie tomber sans la voir. Son cœur était étreint d'une douleur sourde. Comme la ville, il semblait noyé dans une atmosphère brumeuse et floue qui l'empêchait de bien distinguer les reliefs de ses émotions. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se débattait dans cette humeur mélancolique depuis ce matin. Il s'était éveillé ainsi. Sans explications. Sans raisons. Et le ciel pleurait.

Il secoua la tête pour tenter sans grand espoir de chasser toutes ces pensées grises. Allons, il était temps de se préparer pour la fête chez Yusuke. Il quitta la fenêtre pour gagner la salle de bain et se glisser sous la douche. L'eau chaude ne lui procura pourtant pas l'habituel moment de détente qu'il appréciait tant.

En sortant de la douche, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le miroir de la salle de bain et s'arrêta brusquement. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? L'espace d'un instant, son reflet lui était apparu paré de longs cheveux d'argent et de jolies oreilles de renard…Mais non. Il s'était trompé. Ses cheveux étaient rouges et ses yeux verts. Pas d'oreilles de renard. Pas de cheveux d'argent. Et pas d'yeux dorés. Dommage.

Pourquoi dommage ? D'où lui venait une telle pensée ? Il avait choisi sa vie actuelle et il ne le regrettait pas. Non, pas un instant. D'ailleurs qu'aurait-il pu regretter ? Une vie d'errance et de dangers ? Une vie de fuite perpétuelle et de combats incessants, avec pour seul horizon tuer ou être tué ? Il ne regrettait rien. Alors pourquoi son cœur sombrait-il ?

Il regarda à nouveau son reflet dans la glace sans le voir réellement. Il se mentait. Une certaine part de cette vie rejetée lui manquait. Tout n'était pas noir et triste dans son passé : certains moments brillaient comme des plantes lumineuses dans l'obscurité. C'étaient des moments pleins de sensations fortes : le frisson de l'exaltation face au danger, la fierté d'un vol d'artiste réussi, la liberté de sa vie de yohko qui n'obéissait qu'à lui-même, la passion du combat.

Frisson, exaltation, fierté, liberté, passion, lumière, mais aussi souffrance, mort et obscurité, c'était sa vie dans le Makai. Tellement éloignée de sa vie tranquille et rangée de ningen, faite d'habitudes douces. Sa vie dans le Makai. Résumée dans un nom, un visage.

Kuronué.

- - - -

Kurama sut que la fête était déjà commencée chez Yusuke avant même de sonner à la porte de son appartement. La musique s'entendait de la rue à cause de la fenêtre ouverte. Kurama sourit : Hiei venait sans doute d'arriver. Les cris d'une dispute s'élevaient déjà.

La porte s'ouvrit et Yusuke accueillit Kurama avec un grand sourire tout en tenant fermement Kuwabara : celui-ci voulait visiblement se précipiter sur Hiei qui le fixait d'un air narquois.

« Répète un peu pour voir, avorton ! » hurlait-il.

« T'es vraiment hypotrophié du cerveau ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'approcher de Yukina, pauvre débile ! Sinon, j'te crame ! »

Yusuke soupira, haussa les épaules et lâcha Kuwabara qui se précipita sur Hiei. Il ne fallut pas trois secondes pour qu'un hurlement retentisse en partie couvert par un rire ironique. Kuwabara sortit précipitamment de la pièce et un certain calme revint.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde chez Yusuke cette fois, remarqua Kurama. En plus de l'équipe habituelle et de Keiko et Shizuru, il y avait aussi Zin, Tôya, Tchûh, Linku, Suzuki et Shishiwakamaru. Tout le monde riait et parlait en même temps, ce qui fait qu'un joyeux brouhaha régnait dans l'appartement.

Des plats sans doute préparés par Keiko trônaient sur la table et des amuse-gueules étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Bien sûr, il y avait de l'alcool un peu partout aussi et Tchûh s'occupait du service. Il s'occupait surtout de sa propre consommation, à vrai dire.

Pourtant, Kurama ne se sentait pas dans l'ambiance. C'était comme si seul son corps se trouvait dans la pièce. Son esprit était ailleurs, à une autre époque. Aussi, lorsque toute la bande, passablement éméchée décida de jouer aux cartes, le yohko refusa. Il prétexta ne pas tenir suffisamment l'alcool pour jouer, vu que le perdant devait boire.

Comme son refus était bien accepté, Kurama se retira dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre du salon. Avant de regarder dehors, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le jeu et les mines concentrées des joueurs. Il croisa alors le regard de Hiei posé sur lui. Un regard concerné. Intense. Qui venait d'un visage à moitié noyé dans l'obscurité du coin de salle où il était assis, éclairé seulement par la flamme vacillante d'une bougie.

A ce moment précis, face à ce visage mangé par l'ombre, sous l'intensité du regard posé sur lui, Kurama se souvint.

Il pleuvait aussi ce jour-là, mais ce n'était pas la petite pluie douce et tranquille du Ningenkai. C'était la pluie tourmentée et violente du Makai, accompagnée de tonnerre et d'éclairs. Une pluie d'orage violente.

A cette époque, Kurama n'était qu'un tout jeune yohko, qui n'était pas encore connu. Il appartenait à une troupe de yohkais qui brigandaient vaguement et dépouillaient les voyageurs. Des yohkais de classe F ou D, des brutes sans envergure et sans avenir. Lui, il était d'une autre trempe, il le savait, mais il devait d'abord apprendre les règles du vol et du brigandage. Il avait le temps et il était patient.

Surpris par la pluie, ils avaient échoué dans la taverne miteuse d'un village minable. Mais c'était mieux que la plupart de leurs haltes habituelles et Kurama appréciait malgré tout le misérable confort de l'endroit. Ses acolytes buvaient et riaient en jouant aux cartes. La pièce était enfumée à cause du feu de cheminée qui ne brûlait pas bien. Le bois devait être humide. Pelotonné au coin du feu, enroulé dans une couverture, Kurama sentait ses yeux se fermer.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment dans un grondement de tonnerre et un homme entra. Il portait un chapeau ruisselant de pluie et une grande cape. On ne voyait pas son visage. Il se dirigea vers un coin de la cheminée où se trouvait une table plongée dans l'obscurité. Il s'assit et déposa son sac à terre. Puis il ne bougea plus.

Un instant intéressé par cette arrivée, Kurama reporta son attention sur sa bande de compagnons qui jouaient aux cartes. Ce fut précisément à ce moment que Genjû, un gros abruti qui lui tournait autour sans vouloir comprendre qu'il ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, l'appela pour venir jouer. Kurama se leva. La couverture tomba à terre, révélant son corps souple de yohko et son visage aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux dorés. Les regards de la plupart des hommes présents dans la pièce se portèrent sur lui et il lut le désir au fond des yeux. Il était déjà habitué. Il se savait beau. Désirable. Yohko. La plupart du temps, cela ne lui plaisait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup d'être regardé comme un objet. Mais c'était ainsi.

Il s'avança vers la table de ses compagnons en se glissant entre les tables. Au moment où il passait devant la table de l'inconnu, au coin de la cheminée, il surprit du coin de l'œil un mouvement dans l'obscurité. Aussitôt sur ses gardes, il se tourna pour faire face à l'homme. Celui-ci s'était penché en avant et le regardait. Son visage éclairé par le feu de la cheminé n'était pas bien visible. Il était jeune. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient noirs, comme ses yeux. Son regard était intense, chaud. C'était un regard de désir profond mais aussi d'admiration. Comme s'il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi précieux que lui. Et ce regard ne déplut pas à Kurama comme le faisaient en général les regards des hommes sur lui.

Il se détourna pourtant et se rendit à la table du jeu. Bien sûr Genjû s'empressa de s'asseoir en face de lui et de le dévorer des yeux. Il proposa de changer les règles du jeu : chaque joueur qui perdrait une partie enlèverait un vêtement et ce jusqu'à la nudité complète. Les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers lui et les yeux s'allumèrent. Tout le monde approuva avec enthousiasme et certains hommes qui ne participaient pas vinrent s'asseoir pour regarder la partie. Les sourires se firent carnassier comme on distribuait les cartes et l'atmosphère sembla se réchauffer d'un coup.

Kurama savait très bien qu'ils espéraient tous le voir perdre pour pouvoir le dévêtir et le regarder nu, mais il savait très bien jouer et il leur était tellement supérieur en intelligence et en assurance. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ancune.

Il gagna chaque partie et les laissa tous humiliés et frustrés, leur octroyant le droit de conserver leur dernier vêtement. Il n'avait pas envie de leur donner l'occasion de lui mettre leur sexe sous le nez. Ses acolytes ridiculisés passèrent dans la grange voisine pour dormir et l'abandonnèrent dans la pièce principale, au coin du feu.

Kurama avait faim. Il alla fouiller du côté de l'espèce de table qui servait de comptoir et dénicha du pain et du fromage. Il s'installa à une petite table près de la cheminée pour déguster son maigre repas. Il remarqua alors que la pièce était vide. Tant mieux. Il était enfin tranquille. Débarrassé de tous ces médiocres dont la compagnie lui pesait. Il valait tellement mieux que cette vie minable !

Il remarqua soudain que quelqu'un se tenait debout en face de lui. C'était l'homme de la table sombre. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir et manger avec lui. La voix surprit Kurama. Une voix grave. Bien plus que ne le laissait présager son âge. Une belle voix. Le yohko acquiesça et l'homme s'assit, sortant de son sac des fruits et de la viande séchée. Il en proposa à Kurama et celui-ci faillit accepter. Il avait vraiment faim mais dans le Makai manger ce que vous donne un inconnu est une erreur de débutant. Et Kurama n'était pas un idiot.

Le yohko leva les yeux et regarda l'homme en face de lui. Mais face au regard brûlant, il baissa rapidement la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce genre de regard le faisait plutôt battre en retraite, d'habitude. Mais pas cette fois. Ce regard-là l'embarrassait plutôt qu'il ne le rebutait. Il éprouvait une gêne qui accélérait sa respiration et faisait monter la chaleur dans son corps. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. C'était juste nouveau et différent. En tout cas, cela l'empêchait de se comporter normalement : lui si fier habituellement, ne pouvait seulement pas regarder cet homme dans les yeux. Il fut obligé de s'en tenir à sa silhouette, à son corps. Il remarqua alors un très beau pendentif rouge au cou de l'inconnu.

La voix le fit sursauter et lever les yeux. L'homme avait surpris son regard sur le bijou et lui expliqua avec un sourire que ce pendentif lui était très précieux et qu'il n'était pas à vendre. Kurama dissimula rapidement un sourire. Il n'avait pas un instant pensé à l'acheter, mais, c'est vrai, il avait pensé à s'en emparer.

L'homme lui sourit encore avec une pointe de malice et lui proposa alors de faire une partie de cartes dont le pendentif serait l'enjeu. Kurama accepta et lui tendit le jeu de cartes dans un sourire. Il était sûr de gagner et ce bijou lui plaisait. Il devait valoir cher. Très bien.

Comme il le pensait, Kurama gagna le pendentif et gagna aussi les deux autres parties qu'il octroya généreusement à son partenaire malheureux pour tenter de se refaire. Ce faisant, il gagna un gobelet et une coupe en argent. Parfait. C'était de l'argent vite et bien gagné !

L'inconnu sortit alors un bracelet magnifique de son sac et lui proposa trois autres parties pour le gagner. Les pierreries étaient splendides. Kurama accepta et battit les cartes. Mais la chance tourna. Il perdit coup sur coup les trois parties du bracelet. Le pendentif, le gobelet et la coupe repassèrent dans les mains de l'homme. Il perdit ensuite les trois parties suivantes et décida d'arrêter. L'inconnu était un redoutable joueur. Pourquoi avait-il perdu au début ? pour l'appâter ? Pourquoi ? Kurama n'avait pas d'objets de valeur à lui offrir…

Mais lorsque l'inconnu se leva et se rapprocha, le yohko comprit quel était l'objet de valeur qu'il voulait. Les mains dénouèrent la ceinture de son vêtement et dégrafèrent le tissu blanc. Ses vêtements tombèrent à terre et Kurama se retrouva nu devant l'homme. Il frissonna quand les bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille et le soulevèrent de terre pour le coucher sur la table, devant le feu mourant de la cheminée.

Ce qui suivit, les gestes, les baisers, le plaisir, la douceur, Kurama ne les oublierait jamais. Parce que c'était la première fois. La première fois qu'un homme le prenait doucement, faisait attention à lui et non pas seulement à son propre plaisir. Il n'oublierait jamais cela, comme il n'oublierait jamais non plus le nom qui était associé à cette première fois où il avait fait l'amour, le nom murmuré tendrement à son oreille…

Kuronué.

- - - -

« Hé ! Kurama ! Ca va ? Tu t'ennuies pas tout seul à la fenêtre comme ça ? Hiei déteint sur toi, ou quoi ? Fais attention, bientôt tu voudras tous nous tuer ! »

« Ouais, et tu rétréciras ! »

« Abruti de ningen ! Ca vaut mieux que de te ressembler ! Au moins, son cerveau, lui, ne rétrécira pas ! »

« Sans déconner, Kurama, reprit Yusuke, tu vas bien ? T'avais l'air triste, et un peu idiot aussi. »

Les rires fusèrent et Kurama sourit en secouant la tête. Il regarda à nouveau la fenêtre sur laquelle la pluie pleurait et ferma les yeux douloureusement. C'est vrai. Il n'était plus dans le Makai. Il n'était plus le redoutable yohko aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux d'or. Et huit siècles avaient passé. Kuronué était mort. Sous ses yeux. Il était mort dans une cage, comme un animal, à cause de ce foutu pendentif. Si seulement Kurama l'avait gagné ce soir-là, Kuronué ne serait peut-être pas mort. Douleur. Le passé était le passé et il devait rester où il était, dans les souvenirs. Ca ne servait à rien. Il n'y avait jamais de deuxième chance pour tout réparer. Kuronué était mort et lui, il vivait. Il se retourna vers ses amis.

Il croisa alors deux yeux d'un rouge profond qui ne le quittaient pas et le fixaient sans ciller. Un regard intense et chaud qui le heurta de plein fouet. Kurama battit des paupières sous le choc et frissonna. La chaleur et la lumière lui revinrent d'un coup. Et le bruit. Et les rires, la joie, la vie. Il s'assit autour de la table avec les autres, sous le feu rouge du regard en face de lui.

« Eh les gars, j'ai une idée de génie ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce t'as à ricaner, nabot ? Ferme-la ou je m'occupe de toi ! Si on faisait un strip-poker ? Chaque joueur qui perd doit enlever un vêtement ! »

Kurama regarda Kuwabara avec stupéfaction, pendant que les autres approuvaient bruyamment comme à leur habitude. Puis il regarda Hiei et lui sourit. Finalement, il avait peut-être droit à une deuxième chance…

- - - -

Ca y est ! C'est fait ! Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire une fic sur Kurama et Kuronué ! Bon j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

S'il vous plaît, rewiews (sanglote, tombe à genoux, se frappe la poitrine et s'arrache les cheveux. Comment, j'en fais trop ?) Bon d'accord, plus sobre : laissez des rewiews, svp !!


End file.
